dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Dragonway
Takashi Dragonway is the main protagonist of **** and is the son of the Reika Dragonway and fallen angel Azazel. He attends Higashi Academy as a first-year college student alongside Stella Such Rihavein and the rest of her peerage where he was eventually reincarnated as a Devil, his rank being Queen. He is also the possessor of the Longinus Chaos Edge, hosting the immensely powerful dragon Drogo. Appearance Born from a Japanese mother and American father, Takashi's looks are a mixture of both nationalities which tends to cause him to stick out among the Japanese populace. One such trait is the above average height that he inherited from his father as he stands at 6'2" and stands taller than many of his classmates. His black hair is naturally messy that spikes upwards with a fringe that covers both his forehead and right eye. This often annoys his mother as most of her attempts to flatten it have been met with failure. However, there have been various moments where it has managed to go flat. His lightly tan skin helps compliment his hazel eyes. In terms of fitness levels, Takashi's is considered to be impressive as a result of the training he has done over the course of several years. With an athletic build toned in muscle, his muscular frame possesses broad shoulders that lead down to well-built arms. Over the course of several fights, his body has accumulated several scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen. Takashi's appearance is intimidating even when it is done unintentionally. At the same time, he is also considered to be very handsome by many girls and even woman older than him. As part Fallen Angel, he has a total of twelve black wings like Azazel though unlike those of other Fallen Angels, Angels or Devils that have the appearance of feathery wings, his are made out of darkness. At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform that consists of a dark blue blazer over a black sweater vest, a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants. However, his differs in that he sometimes abandons the Blazer and sweater vest while the tie is often kept loose. While outside of school, his outfits tend to vary with **** describing them as being "casual but stylish at the same time." When going into battle, he wears the top half of a form fitting, sleeveless black bodysuit under his clothes. Personality Like Azazel, Takashi's personality isn't easy to determine as it often changes based on the situation at hand. He often gives off a laid-back and carefree demeanor as he doesn't let much of anything to faze him. This often gives him the appearance of someone who is able to remain calm and keep their cool under pressure even in perverted situations as he hardly shows much reaction whenever he sees one of the girls naked. It is rare for him to become agitated or nervous as he typically acts casual in most situations though this often gives others the impression of not taking things seriously much to their annoyance and anger which has landed him in trouble on more than one occasion. He also has a bit of a lazy side to him as he generally prefers to relax most of the time and can often be seen falling asleep while in class which has caused him to rely on Shiro for help. Noted to have a perverted side, Takashi shares his fathers same fetish for breasts . By his own admittance, however, he also has a fondness for butts and legs. In many perverted instances, even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and even enjoys it at times. While this often earns him a scolding from an embarrassed and flustered Stella, the other girls don't mind with Druella often going along with it. In spite of this, Takashi does show restrain and respect to the woman while knowing when to draw the line. One example is after Stella attempted to have sex with him after ****, he refused her advances and stated that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem undressing and talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. While many would contribute this as him being a pervert, it isn't exactly true as he, by his own admittion, finds no embarassment in people seing his body. He is also rather reliable as he dislikes the thought of letting people down especially when their counting on him and will often do his besst to make it up should he fail them. A remarkable trait of his is that he can be surprisingly patient when he wants to be and does his best not to allow emotions such as rage, anger or fear to get the best of him and cloud his judgement. In that sense, he doesn't let himself be provoked when someone badmouths or insults him. As commented by many people, one of Takashi's noticeable and respectable traits is his bravery; no matter who or what he is up against, he refuses to let himself be intimidated or scared with this same characteristic being able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people sometimes give up hope. While this can often be mistaken as him being prideful, this isn't the case as he will freely admit whenever he is afraid. However, what is considered to be his most remarkable personality trait and what is contributed to be one of the reasons why Stella and the others fell in love with him is that he is very compassionate and friendly in spite of his intimidating presence. Whether the person is someone close to him or a total stranger, he has no problem sticking up or helping them out when they need it. He won't hesitate to be friends with someone if the opportunity presents itself nor does he discriminate or judge a person whether it's because of their appearance or something that happened in their past. None of that matters to him as he only cares about what they do in the present. These same traits also lead him to treasuring the relationships he has with his family, friends and allies as he often goes out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This is especially true for Stella and the girls in the peearge. Another sign of his kind nature is that while he is well aware and acknowledges the fact that they are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of their feelings. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Despite being a reincarnated Devil, Takashi possesses immense levels of demonic power and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings there is especially when combined with the power of ****. Even while holding back, Azazel acknowledged his son as being the strongest member of Stella's peerage, an impressive feat considering many of its members own strength. During his fight with Larcade, Takashi was force to fight serious with his power revealed to surpass Satan-class Immense Physical Strength: When it comes to pure physical strength, Takashi's is formidable despite what his athletic build would say. Incredible Durability: Like his strength, Takashi is incredibly durable to various forms of injury. Immense Speed: Takashi is able to move at blindingly fast speeds referred to as God-Speed. In his fight with **** Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received in his younger years, Takashi possesses remarkable stamina that enables him to fight for extended periods of time without tiring. Flight: Being a Devil, Takashi can fly using either his Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings Light Manipulation: Due to his fallen angel heritage, Takashi is able to create various weapons and attacks out of light. While he has used this only a few times, he is capable of creating Darkness Manipulation: Due to the darkness that his wings are mads up of, Takashi is able to manipulate and morph it into various shapes and forms. One such feat is when he wrapped both himself and **** with them then solidified and hardened it in order to protect them from ****. Magic Talent: While he generally prefers to rely on his own physical strength and sacred gear, Takashi has been shown to have not a regular practitioner of magic, Takashi has an natural talent in using it and is capable of learning it in a short period of time. After being reincarnated as a devil through a Queen Piece, it's Bishop trait enhanced his magical abilities as he is able to use magic for longer periods of time. * Servant Contract: Similar to an magical pact, this version essentially bounds two people together with one being the "master" and the other the "servant". Takashi currently has a contract with Druella. Dragon Aura: As the possessor of a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, Takashi often times radiates an powerful dragon aura that draws both strong allies and enemies to him. Whenever he experiences strong feelings such as rage and anger, it becomes stronger and darker to the point that Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Like his mother, Takashi is a natural-born holy sword user capable of wielding any Holy Sword without artificial means which he retained even after being reincarnated as a devil. **** speculated that the reason why he is able to wield any holy sword is that he inherited the same light attribute that his mother possesses. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts with his fighting style reminiscent of and he proved to be a sufficient enough combatant to effortlessly defeat a group of human thugs. After being trained by Azazel and Tannin in which he had to learn how to survive the latter's assault, he became more skillful in combat as he was able to hold his own against Larcade for a time before eventually being overwhelmed. Following his training with Sun Wukong, his skills were further improved that he is able to fight God-Class opponents without the use of his Balance Breaker Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Takashi has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. Cooking: While Takashi prefers leaving the cooking to others, he has taken up the job several times and has shown exceptional skill with food earning praise from others. Seduction and Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" from Druella and extensive "practice" with his servants, Takashi is highly proficient in seducing and sexually subduing women in part to his good looks to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for many Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Takashi was born a demigod. Equipment Chaos Edge (カオスエッジ, Kaosuejji): A High-Tier Longinus possessed by Takashi, the Chaos Edge is a sacred gear that seals the dragon Drogo within his body. Due to this, he is able to use the dragons ability to Devour an opponents power every 10 seconds without limit, using the stolen power to temporarily boost his and the second ability Copy, allowing him to essentially copy the ability of a target at the cost of his lifespan being shortened. While under the tutelage of *** on how to utilize his abilities, Takashi has gained a high degree of mastery over them * Chaos Edge: Chaos Armor (カオスエッジ黙示録の鎧,'' Kaosuejji mokushiroku no yoroi''): The Balance Breaker of Chaos Edge that creates a Black Dragon Armor. First activating an incomplete version of the form during his fight with **** through sheer will power, Takashi was only able to keep it up for several minutes before he was forced back to normal due to the large amounts of power that was being consumed as a result of its instability though not before discovering the ability to absorb the power of those around him through the use of Total Consumption. It wasn't until during his fight with **** that he was able to complete his Balance Breaker with the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. *'Chaos Mode '(カオスモード,'' Kaosumōdo''): A similar version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast but rather than his armor changing, he takes on the appearanve of Drogo. After Stella was badly injured, Takashi's intense levels of hate, anger and fear caused him to first enter this form. The form possesses incredible power as simply activating it caused a explosion similar to that of a nuke. In this form, Takashi's strength, speed and durability are drastically increased as he could clear an large distance within seconds, . This form also possessed incredible strength as he easily defeated and nearly killed. Just like Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast, however, the form has the risk of Takashi losing his sanity and his lifespan devoured ** Oblivion Roar '(忘却の轟音, Bōkyaku no gōon''): This takes the appearance of a white glow that appears in the form's mouth and grows in intensity before being fired in the form of a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. It is considered to be the Apocalypse Mode's strongest attack as a single blast was powerful enough to completely vaporize as well as an extremely large portion of the terrain. *Dragon Emperor Mode (ドラゴン皇帝モード, Doragon kōtei mōdo): A new enhanced form surpassing the power of the Apocalypse Drive, the '''Dragon Emperor Mode was obtained by Takashi following him remembering being unable to save Shiro and becoming determined to save Stella. In this form, the color of the Apocalypse Armor changes to a mixture of black, crimson and grey with the gems turning crimson. Three large spikes adorn the shoulders, a cape and the helmet of the armor formed into a crown. This form offers Takashi the use of new moves and does not consume his lifespan though the amount of time that he can sustain this form is limited due to the amount of power it consumes. 'Masamune '(正宗, Masamune ): A holy sword once belonging to Takashi's mother, Masamune was given to him by her Quotes * "I don't care what you do to me but the moment you laid you're hands on her?" * "W-what did you do? * (about Shiro to ) "I couldn't protect her.... in spite of all the power I had, I still wasn't strong enough to save my own sister. Even with the Apocalypse Drive, I was helpless and I almost killed the people I care about. I hate myself for that day but this time is different. I swear! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" * (****) "So this is what dying feels like, huh? " * (to Shiro after seeing her in heaven) "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Trivia * According to the author: ** His special skill is ****. ** His hobby is ****. ** His daily routine is ****. ** His physical weakness is ****. ** He was born in ****. ** His dream is ****. ** His greatest regret is ****. ** His greatest shame is being unable to save his sister. ** His favorite animal is ****. ** His favorite smell is ****. ** His favorite food is dango and sushi. ** His charm point is his hair. ** The person he respects the most is his mother. ** The person he does not want to make an enemy of is ****. * Takashi's surname is that of his mothers and means "Path of the Dragon", an reference towards being trained by a dragon. His first name means "fierce warrior" and was picked out by his father as the latter often referred to his son as such due to Takashi being much fiercer as a kid as well as always looking for a fight. * The last quote is from Nero in Devil May Cry 5 * His design is based off Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! and Arata Kasuga from Trinity Seven Themes Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils